User blog:Raiando/Megaman Battle Royale (Khalid Almulhim Edition)
Mega Man battle royale is episode 10 in Death Battle, but first i creator by Khalid Almulhim. Description Too many Mega Men 8 total fight to death and which 8 fight to win in DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Woz: There too many character to see to win and to come with 8 legacy. Bomstok: like Mega Man, the Blue Lemon Shoot, X Maverick in Hunt, Zero slasher to metal, Vent and Ashe to Megamerge in Stone Woz: And MegaMan.Exe and Geo Stelar. Bomstok: He too Wiz and me Bomstoc. Wiz: but first the which the character to beat? Mega Man Woz: Megaman like to build Dr.Light. Bhomstoc: See, he to has so many weapons, i too love Metal Blade it too cut EVERYTHING. Woz: So he's the winner, i don't to know if he winner Now onto the Megaman X's bio Mega Man X Woz: Megaman X is too 30 year old test find by Dr.Cain, like Megaman with many Super powers Bomstoc: He too can shoot magick, and which the change the armor and armor is Ultimate which is power to shoot Magic. Woz: he beated Sagmi and he's Ultimate. Zero Woz: Zero to build Dr.Wily, later Ciel Bomstok: Zero was a Sword he too can slash Metal (8 minutes of shitty grammar later) Pre-Death Battle Woz: Alright, we have to character be ready and shoot. Bomstok: but i too Hungary and want to eat and there's Blue Apron, it's deliciously tastly and i love it, you to want it go to Blue Apron dot Com slash DeeBee. Woz: but now, it's two Time into the DEATH BAAAAATTTTTBAAAAATTTTTTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In the city the final and Fat Megaman to run in around to. Fat Megaman: Where the fuck is pandora box? The Megaman to come and shoot Fat Megaman Fat Megaman: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCC Megaman: Yes i too kill that bitch. X,Zero,Vent,Ashe,EXE,Geo,Volnutt to come and in to say. X: I'm to here to fuck you up. Megaman: face me bitch. BAAAAAATTTTTTLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Megaman to punch X in and then X to shoot Magick in the tho Blue Lemon Shiit, X to become Ultimate. Volnutt to kick punch kick X and to Shoot LASER, but X too Ultimate, Went to MEGAMERGE and too become X Model, and he shoot to Maverick to Hunt. X: Oh my FUCKING GOD! WHO SSHOOOOOOT MEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!.!!? Went: i thoo shoot you. X: DIE MOTHERFUCKER! X like a Superhero is shoot the Went and damage him by Flying Around and Damage him but Xent to turn FX Model and to punch X. X: FUUUUUUUUUUCCC Well, X died to Zent, Vent now to shoot AAshe which to shshoot Megamerge into A Model. Ashe to shoot Went, well Dent tu turn into LX Model. Ashe: Sexy Cent shashered and cut Ashe but Ashe dododge to it. Vulnoot to turn into Laser and to shoot Geo but Geo to digtes it, Geo like a Superhero to turn into Megaman, which Ashe to A Trans into..........Fat Albert. Fat Albert: Hey Hey Hey! I kill you bitch. Geo: no. Fat Albert to start swim in air and crush Geo like a Basketball, Geo to ditche and shout at Fat Albert with Metoon. Voonuut, well he to shoot MISSILES at Exe but it too land on Megaman and hurt to him REALLY BAAAAAAD!!!! Megaman: Ow Fuck. Megaman to use Metal Blade and the land on Vellnoot, he ded Super Sad. Megaman: YEAAAAHHHHH! Cent likes to turn in PX and he too very well throw Kunai ant Megaman Scary, Ashe to turn into Speed Racer, he too RAAAAAAAAMMM at Vent and to kill him. Vent: i'm dad. Geo too create a Blackhole like a SuperVillain No.1 butt Mega Man too stop Time and too Run around EXE and Geo Super Happy and tto throw a Metal Blade and KILL Exe and Geo. Exe and Geo: Shit. And now into FINAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL BAAAAAAAAATTTLLLLLLEEEE. MEGA MAN VS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHEEEEEEE. Ashe to turn into Simba and Megaman to try to and get Rush Adaptor, both Simba and Megaman start to fly in air and then they both start fly andfight and they start to throw Metal Blades, Crash Bombs, Drill, Rockets, LASERSSSSS! And both collide. Simba to turn into Crash and start to act Crazy Pacing. Megaman: Hey Bandicoot, why are you angry? Crash: Haha. Crash to start spin like CRAZY and then he Spin Megaman Too, but Megaman to counter it and to punch Crash Super Happy and thren Mregaman Used to punch Chrash like chrazzy and then start tpnbpin punc fhd epahnad to punch and tge bloooooooooooooooooooddddddddd and then Megaman does SUPER ULTRA HAPPY AWESOME SCARY METAL ROCK GLAD LASER BOMB DRILL FIRE ELECTRIC BOOMBASTICK FANTASTEIC PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chrash: Mamy. Crash to turn back to run out of Ashe and then AAshe to die Happily Ever After. KO Results Woz: looks like we have or Winner, a power of Megaman that goes around his Hands and then he turn into the Ultimate Being and NO ONE can kill Blue Lemon Shoot. Bomstik: X,Zero,Vent,Ashe,Megaman Exe, Geo and Volnoot DO NOT stand a chance so YEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHH Mega Man kills them all. Woz: The Winner os Mega Man In the Next Episode 112: we all see that WArio to fart on Scroouge The Hedgehog but Scruge to run away. WArio Verses Stooge. Category:Blog posts